A Rover In Rapture
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: The Rovers are preparing for Kayla's birthday, and everyone is excited. But Kayla is whisked away to a city beneath the Atlantic Ocean... Rapture. There, she meets the tyrant Sophia Lamb, and the rouge big daddy Subject Delta. Can Kayla and Delta fight their way through Rapture and escape? Based on the Road Rover stories by Phoenix710.
1. Dawn Of A New Day

**This is a Road Rovers/Bioshock Crossover; featuring characters from Phoenix710's canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any of the characters or themes used in this story.**

**Road Rovers is copyrighted to Warner Brothers Studios.**

**Bioshock is copyrighted to 2K Games.**

**Alexander, Cassie, Kayla, Alek, Karina, Samantha, Kasha, and Ranger are copyrighted to Phoenix710 and are used with permission.**

**Enjoy the story!**

"_At long last…" said a man with a British accent, "He's ready…" The man stepped aside to reveal a large diving suit lying on an upright holding table. The suit was equipped with large tanks for oxygen, two small vials containing blue and red substances, and a large helmet shaped like a big brass bell. On one of its massive gloved hands, was what looked like a triangle; but was actually the Greek letter delta. The man smiled at this diving suit; then he spoke, "Delta…! Awake!" With a flickering sound, the visor on the suit's helmet began to glow with an eerie yellow light. Then… the suit actually came to life and got up off of the table to stand in front of the British man._

"_Astonishing!" said another man in a lab coat, "It appears this one is sound in the mind."_

"_Yes…" said the British man, "He is the first to be successfully bonded to a little sister."_

"_If I may, Doctor Alexander…" said the second man, "This is the… third attempt at bonding?"_

"_No…" said Doctor Alexander, sadly, "The fourth. Our first had to be put down because we couldn't control him. The second managed to escape the facility and the city entirely; and the third… well, he seemed sane enough, but we couldn't seem to form a bond properly." He looked up at the sentient diving suit that now stood before him. "Oh well…" he said, "Fourth time's the charm."_

"_Yes indeed, Doctor;" said the second man, "This will truly be a landmark in our city's history." Doctor Alexander nodded, then spoke in a commanding tone._

"_Delta…!" he said, "Go forth…! Your bonded sister awaits." Without hesitation, the diving suit began to walk past the two men, and out the automatic doors. When he was gone, the second man spoke again._

"_Subject Delta…" he said, "Our first fully bonded and functional big daddy…"_

"_Yes…" said Doctor Alexander, "But remember, 'big daddy' is only a title. The proper term for these men is, 'protectors'." He sighed before saying, "There is no possibility for a creature like that… to be an actual father…"_

**Chapter One: Dawn Of A New Day**

The sun rose over Road Rover headquarters and streamed in through the windows, lighting up the rooms with a peaceful, serene glow. Inside one of the bedrooms, a young Collie/Golden Labrador mix named Kayla opened her eyes to find the scene that she woke up to almost every morning. She calmly sat up in bed; and yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Then she looked out her window to see the waves gently lapping on the beach.

"Well…" she said to herself, "Looks like it's gonna be a fun day." She climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to where her older sister, Cassie, was still asleep. Kayla giggled to herself; now was an opportunity to have a little bit of fun! She whispered into Cassie's ear, "Cassie… Cassie, darling… time to get up…!"

"Uh…! Five more minutes, Mom!" Cassie moaned as she rolled over and nestled deep into her pillow. Kayla had to stifle a laugh; it had worked! At that moment, Cassie came to her senses and looked up at her little sister. "Wha…" she said, "KAYLA? Was that you?"

"Yeah!" said Kayla, "It was me!"

"You sneaky dog!" laughed Cassie as she sat up on her bed. Kayla sat down next to her and the two sisters lay back on the bed together. "So!" said Cassie, "Dream any birthday dreams last night?"

"No…" said Kayla, "I… I had this really weird dream about two guys and a big diving suit that was alive."

"Get out!" said Cassie, "A living diving suit?"

"As far as I could tell there was no one in it;" said Kayla, "I don't know what it means, but it was really creepy."

"I don't blame you;" said Cassie, "Our parents, aunts, and uncles in their armor is one thing, but some living diving suit… that's just weird."

"Tell me about it." said Kayla. There wasn't really much else to say, so she looked over at Cassie and said, "So… Wanna grab Alex and go see Mom and Dad?"

"Sure!" said Cassie. So the two sisters quickly got dressed and went to fetch their brother, Alexander before going to see their parents.

Kayla and her older siblings entered the bedroom where their parents, Hunter and Colleen, had finished getting dressed.

"Morning, kids!" said Hunter, "Did you all sleep well?"

"Sure did, Dad!" said Alex, "I had this awesome dream about saving Washington; just like you did!"

"That's great, son!" said Hunter as he patted his son on the head, "I know you'll make a great leader someday."

"Well I dreamed about riding a rocket powered surfboard!" said Cassie, "And you'll never believe this… when I finally wiped out… I landed in a sea of whipped cream!"

"Sounds delightful." said Colleen. Then she turned to her youngest daughter and asked, "Wot did you dream of, Sweetheart?"

"Well…" said Kayla, "I kinda had a dark dream…"

"A nightmare…?" asked Colleen,

"Not exactly…" said Kayla, "I saw these two men talking about a giant living diving suit."

"Really…?" asked Hunter. For a moment, everyone stared at Kayla; she didn't normally have dreams like that. At that moment, the door opened and Hunter's parents, Starlight and Ranger came in.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Starlight.

"Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa!" the kids chorused. Hunter and Colleen also greeted Starlight and Ranger with hugs and friendly smiles.

"So how's everyone doing this morning?" asked Ranger.

"Well," said Alex, "Kayla just had a dream about a big diving suit; and it was alive!"

"Yeah!" said Kayla, "I think it was called a… a… big daddy! That's right; a big daddy."

"Wow…" said Ranger, "I'm not familiar with those things."

"Well… why worry about it?" said Colleen, "It doesn't necessarily mean anything, Kayla; it was probably just a dream."

"That's right;" said Hunter, "Most of the time, dreams are just dreams."

"I sure hope so…" said Kayla.

"Look, Kayla," said Starlight as she knelt down to look her youngest granddaughter in the eyes, "I think we can just forget about that silly dream and focus on more important things. Because it's someone's special day tomorrow…!"

"That's right, Sis!" said Alex, "Your birthday's tomorrow!"

"And you're turning seven!" exclaimed Cassie, "The lucky number!"

"Yeah!" said Kayla, brightening up, "I can't wait!"

"Ah, Kayla…" said Hunter, "You're growing up so fast."

"Yes indeed!" said Ranger, "You'll be a beautiful, agile Collie just like your mother, Kayla; and you'll definitely be able to take care of any 'big daddies' that might cross your path!" At this, everyone laughed.

"Well…" said Kayla, "I wouldn't want to 'take care' of my daddy." Hunter knelt down beside his youngest daughter and said,

"But Kayla… You did take care of me."

"Huh?" asked Kayla.

"When I was really sick and… almost died…" Hunter said, shuddering as he remembered the pain felt by all of them during that time, "You stood by my side and took wonderful care of me. You all did."

"Oh yeah…" said Cassie, "That had to be the scariest moments of my life."

"I tried so hard to forget that." said Alex. There was a moment of silence between the family; then Colleen spoke.

"True; that was a scary time for all of us," she said, "But I think we should all go down for breakfast." Everyone agreed, and the family of seven left the room and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, they were greeted by the smell of burning cinnamon. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Exile tending the stove.

"Good morning, comrades!" the Russian husky said.

"Morning, Exile!" Colleen replied, "Where's Kasha?"

"She is with Shag;" said Exile, "They are deciding what cake we should make for Kayla's birthday party."

"That's really nice, buddy;" said Hunter, "It's a great feeling to know that you care about our kids just as much as we do."

"By the way…" said Colleen "Wot's that you're cooking?"

"Cinnamon french toast;" said Exile, "Comrade Ranger tells me it is very good, so I decided to see for myself!"

"It smells delicious, Exile," said Ranger, "I can't wait to try some."

"I'll make the orange juice." Starlight volunteered.

"And Cassie and I'll prepare the cereal!" added Alex.

"Go ahead, kids." said Hunter. With that, Cassie went to bring out the bowls while Alex fetched the cereal. Kayla looked over and saw Exile's son Alek sitting at the table; it looked like he was working on something in a notebook. Feeling curious, Kayla walked over to him and said,

"Good morning, Alek."

"Ah!" The young husky jumped a bit and flipped the page of his notebook. "Comrade Kayla!" he said, "You startled me."

"Sorry," said Kayla, "I couldn't help noticing that you were working on something."

"Da," said Alek, "It is a recording of a dream I had that I do not want to forget."

"Oh," said Kayla, "That sounds interesting." Inside, she smiled, she knew Alek too well to be fooled by a little white lie. He couldn't hide the fact that he liked her, and to be honest, she really liked him too. But she decided to play along with him; no sense in compromising the surprise the day before her birthday. Just then, Blitz, Samantha, and Karina entered the kitchen as well. While her parents went to help with breakfast, Karina went over to the table to join her friends.

"Morning, Kayla!" she said, "Looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?"

"How could I not?" asked Kayla, "I'm gonna be turning lucky number seven! And maybe I'll start to hone my speed and agility like Cassie and Alex."

"Sounds great!" said Karina, "Mom's been teaching me some light boxing moves, and Dad's been teaching me the art of effective biting." Kayla and Alek couldn't help giggling. "I've also been working on something special for you, Kayla;" Karina continued, "I just finished it this morning and it's ready to be presented tomorrow."

"Wow…" said Kayla, "Thank you so much, Karina; I can't wait to see it." At that moment, Hunter said,

"Breakfast is ready!"

"ALRIGHT!" the kids cheered. Once Kasha and Shag joined everyone, the whole team sat down to a hearty breakfast of cinnamon french toast with sweet golden maple syrup, freshly squeezed orange juice, and for the kids, their favorite cereals. When breakfast was over, Blitz volunteered to do the dishes and Samantha offered to help him.

"Okay, everyone;" said Hunter, "We've got some work to do."

"Rah-Rah-Rah!" said Shag. He pulled a wooden spoon out of his fur and pointed to it.

"Of course, Shag;" said Colleen, "You can make Kayla's cake so it's good and ready by tomorrow."

"Hope you don't use any toilet water with that, buddy!" said Hunter with a grin.

"Its okay, Uncle Shag;" said Kayla as she walked up to him, "I bet it'll be the most delicious birthday cake ever."

"Awww…" said Shag as he knelt down and gave Kayla a hug.

"I love you too, Uncle Shag." said Kayla. Then she turned to the other kids and said, "So… anyone wanna play outside?"

"I'm in!" said Karina; and the rest of the kids agreed. As they ran upstairs to grab their things, Hunter turned to Starlight and Ranger.

"Mom, Dad;" he said, "Would you be alright with wrapping Kayla's presents while she's outside with the others?"

"Absolutely!" said Starlight, "You can count on us."

"I cannot wait to see her precious little face when she sees what we got her." said Ranger.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Dad." said Colleen. With that, the older couple left for the living room, and Colleen turned to face Hunter. "As for you and me…" she said, "I think there's some decorating that needs to be done."

"One hundred percent right, my lovely English Rose." said Hunter. And the two embraced, sharing a passionate hug. But what neither of them knew was that outside; something… was crawling out of the sea. It darted out of sight before they released from their hug and went to grab the decorations and party supplies.

**Everyone is excited for Kayla's birthday party. But what was that thing outside?**

**Could it possibly have something to do with Kayla's strange dream?**

**Answers incoming… in Chapter 2: Welcome To Rapture!**


	2. Welcome To Rapture

**This is a Road Rovers/Bioshock Crossover; featuring characters from Phoenix710's canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any of the characters or themes used in this story.**

**Road Rovers is copyrighted to Warner Brothers Studios.**

**Bioshock is copyrighted to 2K Games.**

**Alexander, Cassie, Kayla, Alek, Karina, Samantha, Kasha, and Ranger are copyrighted to Phoenix710 and are used with permission.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Rapture**

A couple of minutes later, the rover kids were all out on the beach.

"Heads up, Alex!" called Karina as she threw him a tennis ball. Alex darted towards it, jumped, and caught it easily.

"Yes!" he cried, "Touchdown!"

"Wrong sport, Alex!" laughed Cassie as she came back from her swim; and the three of them laughed. A bit further down the beach, Kayla and Alek were playing construction site with Alek's toy trucks. As Kayla dumped a load of sand from the dump truck, she turned to Alek and said,

"Alek, how are you doing with your vision powers?"

"I'm still working on night vision;" Alek replied, "Father says it will still be a while before I can use heat and freeze vision like he and mother can."

"At least you've got your night vision going for you;" said Kayla, "Mom's been training me and Cassie in martial arts, but I can't seem to do as good as my sister."

"It's nothing to be worried about;" said Alek as he put his arm around her, "I am sure that when you get bigger, you will be kick-crating Collie just like your mother." At this, Kayla chuckled.

"That's kick-_boxing_ Collie, Alek!" she said, and the two of them broke down laughing.

What none of the rover kids realized was that in the bushes, something… was watching them… It moved slowly and silently, not wanting to be seen by any of them. Then, it peered through a gap in the bushes to take a good look at the rover kids. The mysterious figure completely ignored Alex and Alek and began to focus on Cassie. After a few seconds of looking, it shook its head no. Then it turned its gaze to Karina, but it still wasn't satisfied. Finally, it turned its attention to Kayla. It looked for a moment… and decided that she was the one. The figure crouched lower into the bush, waiting for the right moment to spring…

"Hey, Kayla!" called Alex, "Wanna catch?"

"Sure!" Kayla answered; and she stood up, ready to catch her brother's fastball. Alex wound up, and threw the ball a little too high and fast.

"Moon-shot!" Cassie remarked.

"Oops…" said Alex. Kayla ran after the ball, but didn't manage to catch up to it before it landed in the sand. She couldn't help feeling disappointed as she picked up the ball. "It's okay, sis!" called Alex, "Guess I didn't know my own strength!"

"Thanks, Alex!" Kayla called back. She prepared to throw the ball back, when suddenly…

"_**SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!**_" a horribly loud noise caught the kids off guard and had them all plugging their ears. The second the noise stopped, a large slender diving suit with a cage on its back sprung out of the bushes and snatched Kayla up!

"AAAAHH!" Kayla screamed.

"Kayla!" cried Cassie.

"Let her go, you jerk!" Alex growled. The diving suit only shrieked in response and threw a flaming projectile at him! The other rover kids had to jump back to avoid it.

"No!" cried Kayla. The diving suit then turned back to the ocean and ran in until it was knee deep in the water. The other kids recovered from the blast to see a weird purple light surround the diving suit monster; they only heard Kayla screaming for help before both of them vanished completely…

"KAYLA!" screamed Cassie, "She's gone!"

"No!" cried Alek, "It cannot be!"

"What was that thing?" asked Karina. Alex thought for a moment as a grimace formed on his face.

"Whatever it was…" he said, "IT TOOK MY SISTER!"

**Somewhere beneath the Atlantic Ocean…**

When the light cleared… Kayla found herself in a dark, dank room. The slender diving suit that had captured her was still there, and still had her in its grasp.

"Where am I…? she asked, "Why did you bring me here?" The suit only gave a nasty hiss as a response, and Kayla decided she best not provoke it. The suit carried her down a short hallway, and into a small control room. There, Kayla could see a woman sitting at a desk with a microphone and loads of different monitors, all showing different rooms and hallways. The diving suit tapped the chair, and the woman turned around.

"Ah… Big Sister…" she said in a calm voice, "You have returned." The big sister took Kayla down, and gently set her in front of the woman before walking away.

"Who are you…?" asked Kayla, "And why did your big sister bring me here?"

"Take heart, my child…" said the woman as she got up from her seat, "I am Doctor Sophia Lamb; and you have nothing to fear. I am in much need of your help."

"Well…" said Kayla, "Couldn't you have just sent me a letter?"

"I'm afraid not;" said Sophia, "You see… I require your assistance in a very special project; one the world cannot know about until they are ready."

"Could you at least tell me where I am?" asked Kayla.

"Very well…" said Sophia; she sat back down in her chair before saying, "You are now in Rapture; a city at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, built by a man called Andrew Ryan. Ryan believed that a man's only duty was to himself; to strive for himself alone and never give a thought to anyone else. But because of this, his… _perfect_ world collapsed around him; and he met a grizzly fate… at the hands of his own son."

"So… what do you need me to do?" asked Kayla.

"It's quite simple…" said Sophia, "You will be initiated into my regime; the Rapture family; and together… we will all end the self to create the first true utopian; my daughter, Eleanor." Needless to say, Kayla did _not_ like the sound of that.

"I'm not interested!" Kayla said, defiantly, "I'm not gonna help you with some crazy scheme!" Sophia became very stern, and looked intently at Kayla

"I'm afraid you have no choice…" she said, "It is not uncommon for a child of your age to be defiant… bound to the self by your own selfish desires. That is why there is no hope for the world above. When Eleanor arises, she will be different; serving the common good for all the people of the world without a single thought for herself."

"But that's wrong!" said Kayla, "Why would you force her to do everything for everyone else but never allow her to be happy? That's like making her a slave!"

"Insolent child;" sneered Sophia, "You fail to see the big picture. Eleanor is going to change the world forever; for the better. Now if you will excuse me, I need to make a warning to my people. Don't you dare move until I am finished." Sophia turned around and switched on her microphone. As she did so, Kayla started looking around, trying to find a way she could escape. Her eyes fell upon a bottle of liquid that was flashing yellow, green, and purple; that had to be some kind of dangerous chemical. It was a bit extreme, but if she could get her hands on it, she could get Sophia Lamb to recoil, and might even get the big sister too. As she was contemplating this, she heard Sophia saying, "_Citizens of Rapture: This is Subject Delta. Behind that mask hides an enemy of the people; without soul or sympathy. It is a beast apart; and as family, we must tear out its jaw and drive it back into the sea!_" Once she had finished her speech, she turned back to Kayla.

"What exactly was that?" Kayla asked, "Is the thing you were talking about a threat to everyone… or just you?"

"It is one and the same;" said Sophia, "That… creature threatens to doom the world to destruction, and only we… the family… can stop it."

"If that's the case…" said Kayla, "Then I hope you fail!"

"Don't worry;" said Sophia as she stood up, "You'll soon see things my way. Now… come along." Kayla knew her time for action was coming, but it was probably too soon to make a move; so she folded her arms and said,

"Not gonna happen!" In response, Sophia advanced and roughly grabbed Kayla by her arm!

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Sophia scolded, "You are going to do as I say, and you will join the family! Do you understand?" At this point, Kayla knew words were useless; so, falling back on her canine instincts, she bared her teeth and bit down on Sophia's wrist! "YOWCH!" the woman screamed; Kayla was stronger than she looked. The sudden pain caused Sophia to break her grip on Kayla, who bolted and grabbed the flashing jar.

"Try to get this out of your wool, Dr. Lamb!" she said as she pulled out the cork. Suddenly, there was a shriek; the big sister had returned! The shock was so frightening; Kayla lost her grip and spilled the flashing liquid all over herself! "AAAAAHHH!" she screamed as the yellow, green, and purple light started to envelop her. When Sophia had recovered from the bite, there was a flash… and Kayla was gone.

"So…" she said, "An attempt to escape? Unfortunately, young lady, your attempt is in vain; as long as you are in Rapture, I will find you." She turned to the big sister and said, "That teleportation plasmid took her somewhere within the city. Find that girl; a child of her strength would be invaluable to the Rapture Family." The big sister moaned in response. "If she dies…" said Sophia, "Then I will not hold you responsible; it will be her own fault for trying to escape." The big sister nodded and ran off down the hall. Sophia simply returned to her chair and started watching the monitors again. As she switched to various ones, she said, "Come out… Come out… Wherever you are…"

**Road Rover Headquarters…**

"MOM! DAD!" Alex and Cassie screamed as they ran inside with Karina and Alek.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" said Hunter, "What's going on, kids?"

"And where's Kayla?" asked Colleen.

"She's been kidnapped!" cried Cassie.

"WHAT?" Hunter and Colleen both said.

"This creepy diving suit!" said Alex, "It just… sprang out of the bushes and grabbed her! And when I yelled at it, it shot a fireball at me; and then… then it was gone! And it took Kayla with it!" He broke down and started crying. "She's gone!" he wailed, "I'm a terrible big brother!"

"Easy, Alex, easy…" said Hunter, "I know you tried your best; that doesn't make you a bad brother."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Karina.

"We've got to save Comrade Kayla!" added Alek.

"Right!" said Colleen, "Let's see if we can track her from Professor Hubert's computer." So Hunter, Colleen, Alex, and Cassie headed to Professor Hubert's laboratory, while Karina and Alek went to tell the others. When the distraught family reached the lab, Professor Hubert looked up from his _Abstract Atomics_ magazine and said,

"Morning, Hunter, Colleen, kids; what's going on?"

"Kayla's been kidnapped, Professor;" said Hunter, "Can you help us find her?"

"Oh my…" said Professor Hubert, "Yes! Yes of course! On the double!" He put down his magazine and started punching numbers into his computer.

"Do you think we'll find her?" asked Cassie, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We should;" said Colleen, "As long as the tracking device in her collar is still working, we'll find her." At that moment, the other rovers and Professor Shepherd came into the laboratory. Ranger especially looked worried and Starlight… she was almost in hysterics.

"It's true?" asked Ranger, "My youngest granddaughter's been kidnapped?"

"I'm afraid so, Dad;" said Hunter, "Professor Hubert's trying to locate her now."

"Ach! This is terrible!" said Blitz.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Kasha.

"Well…" said Colleen, "It's a good thing the kids told us when they did. If she was kidnapped only a short time ago, her abductor probably hasn't gotten that far."

"I'm afraid that's not true, Colleen…" said Professor Hubert, "Her collar signal doesn't show up anywhere within a forty mile radius!"

"Oh no…" said Hunter as he looked at the map; there wasn't a blip in sight; no trace of his youngest daughter.

"Professor Hubert," said Professor Shepherd, "Can you extend the search radius?"

"Yes, Master, I can…" said Professor Hubert, "But every time I increase the radius, it'll take longer for the system to load."

"Well then get started!" Starlight barked. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "I… I'm sorry…" she said, "It's just… I can't stand the thought of Kayla in danger…"

"Try not to worry, Starlight;" said Professor Hubert, "I won't rest until I've got her signal!" With that, he turned to the computer and started fiddling with the controls.

"We should let him be;" said Professor Shepherd, "We don't want to break his concentration." With that, everyone left the laboratory and went to find something to help calm themselves down.

"Mom…" said Cassie, "Do you think we'll ever see Kayla again?"

"We can only hope and pray, Cassie;" said Colleen, "As soon as we find her, we're going to do all we can to bring her home again."

"I just can't help but feel that I could have saved her…" said Alex, "She probably hates me since I didn't…"

"Try not to think about it, son;" said Hunter, "I'm sure she'll appreciate how much you care for her."

"Thanks, Dad…" Alex said with a bit of a smile.

"Oh… Poor Kayla…" said Starlight, "So young… and she's been taken from us. If anything happens to her… I… I don't know what we'll do!"

"Easy, Starlight;" said Ranger as he held his distraught wife, "We'll find our granddaughter; and then we'll give her the best birthday celebration ever."

"Okay…" said Starlight, "I just hope she's okay."

"We all do, Mom…" said Hunter, "We all do."

**Rapture…**

Unfortunately, Kayla was not doing okay. That teleportation thing had landed her in another part of the city… completely alone. As she looked up, she saw a large sign that said, 'RYAN AMUSEMSNTS'. When she turned around, she saw that she was in some kind of lobby, and the entire place was in ruins.

"Hello…" she squeaked; but there was no reply. Very slowly, Kayla stood up and started to get her bearings. Then… she looked out the window behind her, and saw that she was indeed at the bottom of the ocean. "This is all a bad dream…" she told herself, "Everything that's happening is a nightmare; and when I open my eyes… I'll be safe at home." She closed her eyes and counted to ten; but when she opened them again, the view of the ocean was still there. Suddenly there was a clanging noise; and she heard someone screaming in agony. Fearing for her life, Kayla ran across the room and into the first open door she came to. She ran past a case full of old guns, and something called a power to the people station, until she came to a dead end in a small office room, where she frantically tried to look for a place to hide But then… there came a strange thumping sound. Kayla just broke down and started crying; this was it… something big was coming for her. The thumping sound grew closer… and closer… and closer, until she was sure it was right above her. Knowing she would never see her family and friends again, she slowly turned to look up at what was there… and screamed with fright! It was a large diving suit with a huge mining drill on the end of its right arm and bolts of electricity coming from its left hand! It was wearing a helmet that looked like a big brass bell; and the oval shaped visor was glowing with an eerie yellow light.

"_Well whaddya know?_" a voice said from the suit, "_Looks like we got ourselves a clean one here! But man oh man; you've gotta be the ugliest little girl I ever laid eyes on._"

"**RRRRGH!**" The diving suit made a deep angry grunt and its visor turned orange. Kayla jumped back with fear.

"_Whoa-whoa!_" said the voice, "_I'm sorry there, sport; It's just I ain't ever seen a girl with a dog's face before."_ Now Kayla was really scared and confused; who was this suit in front of her?

"Please…" she said, "Please don't hurt me…" The voice only laughed in response.

"_Ha-ha-ha!_" it said, "_Don't you worry none, little missy; we ain't gonna hurt you. Now, what's your name?_"

"K-K-Kayla…" the Collie girl stuttered through her tears.

"_Kayla, huh…_" said the voice, "_Beautiful name! It means pure, you know. My name's Augustus Sinclair; and this big galoot you're lookin' at is Subject Delta._"

"Subject… Delta…?" Kayla asked, nervously. In response, Delta's helmet visor tuned yellow and he made a nodding motion, and Sinclair said,

"_That's right! One of the finest scientific wonderments this city has to offer!_" Kayla now guessed that Sinclair was not the one in the suit and was talking to her through some kind of radio.

"Um…" she said, "Is he… Is he… friendly?"

"_Well…_" said Sinclair, "_Most big daddies are just drones; but Delta here was broken free of the mind conditioning that they usually have. An' don't you believe a word Doc Lamb says about him; she's just spoutin' hooey to get all her followers to take him out._" This was proving to be too much for Kayla; she didn't care what was going on, all she wanted was to see her family again.

"Is there a way I can get out of here, Mr. Sinclair?" she asked, hopefully, "I want to go home."

"_Well it just so happens I've got a lifeboat on the other side of the city;_" said Sinclair, "_In Persephone. I'm thinkin' Delta and I can take you there; so long as you don't mind facin' a few perils along the way._" Kayla thought for a moment; she didn't like the idea of going through any peril, at least not at her age. But then she remembered; the same courage of her mother and father flowed through her veins; if they could face life-threatening situations on a daily basis, then surely, this one time, she could do this.

"Okay!" she said, "I'm ready!"

"_That's a good girl!_" said Sinclair, "_Now… there should be a ticket in this office somewhere..._" Kayla looked around for a moment… then saw a big gold ticket lying on a table.

"I found one!" she said as she picked it up. Subject Delta gently held out his free hand, and Kayla gave it to him.

"_Just dandy!_" said Sinclair, "_That should get both of you in the park; but buyin' the incinerate plasmid is gonna cost adam._"

"What's adam?" asked Kayla.

"_It's kind of a… sorta… genetic goo;_" said Sinclair, "_And it'll let you rewrite whatever God gave you; allows you to have special abilities and all that._"

"Special abilities…?" asked Kayla, "Like… superpowers?"

"_Sure!_" said Sinclair, "_There's all kinds of wonderful plasmids; Electro bolt, incinerate, winter blast, cyclone trap; you name it, there's bound to be a plasmid like it! But I wouldn't recommend you usin' them, missy; too much adam kinda… destroys your body and your mind; especially if you're still young._"

"Oh… Okay…" said Kayla; she certainly didn't want anything to happen to her mind and body.

"_The little sisters carry the stuff;_" Sinclair went on, "_And they're guarded by more recent models of big daddies. I think I heard one over in the El Dorado lounge; how 'bout you two go on over and have a gander?_"

"Okay!" said Kayla. With that, the radio's connection shut off. The young cano-sapien looked up at the hulking sentient diving suit that towered over her. "So… can you please protect me, Mr. Delta…?" she asked.

"**Grrr…**" Delta gave a soft grunt; Kayla guessed he meant yes.

"Thank you;" she said as she stood by his side, "Well… I guess we should get going." Delta nodded in agreement and started to walk up the way he had come in. Kayla followed on behind, wondering if this was all some kind of test for her, to see if she was worthy of becoming a road rover like her parents. Whatever the case was, if she wanted to escape Rapture, she was going to have to trust Mr. Sinclair to guide her and Subject Delta to protect her. But maybe… just maybe… this could be a chance to prove what she could do. With that, Kayla and Delta made their way into Ryan Amusements and into the unknown…

**Kayla is now stuck in an underwater city with only one mean of escape!**

**Can she and Subject Delta overcome the obstacles that lie on the road ahead?**

**Answers incoming… in Chapter 3: Ryan's Rollercoaster!**


	3. Ryan's Rollercoaster

**This is a Road Rovers/Bioshock Crossover; featuring characters from Phoenix710's canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any of the characters or themes used in this story.**

**Road Rovers is copyrighted to Warner Brothers Studios.**

**Bioshock is copyrighted to 2K Games.**

**Alexander, Cassie, Kayla, Alek, Karina, Samantha, Kasha, and Ranger are copyrighted to Phoenix710 and are used with permission.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Three: Ryan's Rollercoaster**

Kayla and Subject Delta nervously looked around a corner (the former more so than the latter) and stared at another sentient diving suit with a fearsome drill on his right arm and several small visors on his helmet. Beside him was a young girl; probably about Kayla's age. She was wearing a filthy dress and carrying a long syringe that made Kayla wince with fear.

"_Okay…_" said Sinclair over the radio, "_That there's a bouncer type big daddy; the first to come after the alpha series. He won't attack until you do, but if we're gonna get to his little sister, you're gonna have to put him out of his misery._"

"You mean kill him?" asked Kayla.

"_I'm afraid so;_" said Sinclair, "_We need the adam she's caryin' an' he ain't willing to share. But let's be honest… it's probably better this way for him._"

"What?" asked Kayla, "Why would killing him be the right thing to do?"

"_'Cause he just ain't human anymore._" said Sinclair, "_Those big daddies used to be men, but they've had their vocal chords messed up and their skin grafted to the insides of those bulky suits; hell… they can't even think straight. Just trust me, missy; he'll be happy once Delta puts an end to his torment._" The connection shut off, and Kayla looked up at Delta.

"What do you think?" she asked. Delta only gave a soft moan and motioned for Kayla to stand back. Not wanting to argue with him, she took shelter behind the counter of the bar. Once he was sure Kayla was out of harm's way, Delta used some kind of telekinesis to pick up an oil drum from the corner, took aim… and threw it straight at the bouncer. The drum exploded on contact, and the bouncer's portholes turned a furious red. He gave a powerful roar and the little sister screamed and darted behind her protector. The bouncer attempted to charge Delta, but once he stepped into a pool of water, Delta zapped the pool with his electro bolt. The bouncer was electrocuted, but not fatally; it charged again, and hit Delta head on! Kayla dared to peek over the countertop and saw the two titans shoving and bashing each other; grunting and roaring furiously. Finally, the bouncer knocked Delta on his back and attempted to crush him. But Delta selected his rivet gun and fired a shot into the bouncer's helmet. The bouncer gave a roar of pain; Delta fired into the same spot again and again until the bouncer collapsed, dead.

"**RRGH…! Grrr… Rrr…!**" grunted Delta as he freed himself from under the colossal corpse. When he looked up, he saw the little sister, sobbing uncontrollably. Kayla saw her too, and the guilt hit her like a runaway train. She came from behind the counter and started to approach the girl.

"Um… excuse me…" the young cano-sapien said, softly. The little sister didn't even look up; she just kept crying. Delta approached the two young girls, and as he did, out of nowhere the little sister looked up at Delta with a happy expression.

"_Yay!_" she said, "_Daddy's home!_" Delta and Kayla were stunned at how quickly she had forgotten the bouncer. Falling back on his big daddy instincts, Delta picked the little sister up and placed her on the standing bar attached to his back.

"_Would you look at that…?_" Sinclair said over the radio, "_I thought it'd be harder than that, but she already trusts you like you're her own daddy!_"

"How is that even possible?" Kayla asked, "We just killed her best friend!"

"_I wish I could tell you, missy,_" said Sinclair, "_But you know what they say… don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Now… you've probably noticed this, but there are corpses scattered all over this city, and that little sister can sniff out which ones still have adam. Once you find one, let her start draining it and all that stuff will end up in you!_" Kayla and Delta looked at each other.

"This just doesn't feel right;" said Kayla, "I feel like we're taking advantage of that girl." Delta nodded, but didn't say anything. After pausing for a moment, he turned to go, and Kayla had no choice but to follow him.

A minute later, the little sister had led Delta and Kayla to a corpse lying on the floor.

"_You've got one!_" said Sinclair, "_Now… just set her down next to that corpse and she'll go to work. But once she's down, the splicers will come runnin'._"

"Splicers…?" Kayla asked nervously.

"_Yep…_" said Sinclair, "_They're the majority of Rapture's population now. They've gone insane from the overuse of adam and plasmids. They'll attack anything they see; for adam, for weapons; hell, they'll hunt you down for no reason at all. I would suggest you finding a safe spot, missy._"

"Okay then;" said Kayla, "I'll just stay out of the way." She opened a rather large storage crate, climbed in, and pulled the lid over herself. For a moment, things were quiet; the only thing she heard was Delta setting the little sister down. But then… there came a clamor of people screaming and yelling. Kayla curled up tight, trying to make herself as small as possible. She could hear the 'splicers' cursing at Delta, and then screaming in pain as he shot them with his rivet gun or impaled them with his drill. Suddenly the top of the crate was ripped off, and Kayla saw the most hideous thing she had ever seen looking right at her! The splicer's left eye was missing, his lips were folded back, revealing his rotten gums and missing teeth, and part of his head looked like his brain was exposed!

"Looky here!" the splicer cackled, "I've found me a little fish!" For a moment, Kayla was too petrified to react; but she had to do something! As the splicer reached down to grab her…

"Hi-YAH!" she cried as she kicked him in the chin. The impact sent the splicer reeling backward, where he was knocked down by Delta's drill. Kayla lifted her head out of the crate, and suddenly saw that someone was trying to cut through the door! "DELTA! LOOK OUT!" she called. **BOOM!** The door was blasted open, but thanks to Kayla's warning, Delta took out the ambushing splicers with his rivet gun. Then, as abruptly as it had started, the skirmish was over. Delta picked the little sister up and placed her on his back. Kayla climbed out of the crate and walked over to the big daddy. The whole area was now littered with the dead bodies of those who had tried to attack them; it was not a pleasant scene.

"_Now you both know the stakes;_" said Sinclair, "_But you're gonna need more adam than that to buy a plasmid. Keep up the good work._" Delta walked through the door that the splicers had blasted and saw that it was the entrance to the park's main attraction, _Journey to the Surface_. As he examined a mannequin off to the side, it started to speak to him. Kayla came up from behind and listened as the audio track informed them that the speaker was Andrew Ryan; the founder of Rapture. He spoke of wondering if the danger on the surface had passed. Kayla couldn't understand what danger he was talking about.

"What does he mean, Delta?" she asked. Delta only shrugged; apparently he didn't know either. But there was a job to be done; so the two of them continued into the ride.

Walking through the rollercoaster track was not a pleasant trip for Kayla. In the exhibits, Andrew Ryan kept talking about parasites and how they made life unsuitable for scientists, artists, even families on the surface. With each passing exhibit, Kayla became more and more uneasy; this was the world that her parents, aunts, and uncles fought to protect…? She had never imagined there was such evil in the world that could simply go unchecked and unnoticed. In the meantime, Delta kept guarding the little sister as she drained the adam from the corpses in the area. Finally she yawned and said,

"_I'm ready for dream time, daddy…_" to Delta.

"_Well, looks like she's gathered all she can hold;_" said Sinclair, _"Now all you have to do is deal with her. I recommend you use one of the air vents that they fancy; there should be one nearby._" Delta walked into a maintenance room and Kayla followed.

"Uh… Mr. Sinclair…?" asked Kayla, "What exactly do you mean when you say we have to deal with the little sister?"

"_Well, one option would be to turn her human again;_" said Sinclair, "_You'll get just enough adam to buy that plasmid, and she might even try to repay you somehow._"

"And what's the other option…?" asked Kayla.

"_Option number two's a bit messy…_" said Sinclair, "_Rippin' the adam right out of her body. That would get you more adam than the cost of one plasmid._"

"But… That's killing her!" cried Kayla, tears forming in her eyes, "You can't really want to kill a little girl!"

"_Look, missy;_" said Sinclair, "_Life ain't all cotton candy an' rainbows. Rapture is a high stakes town; down here, it's your survival or hers… Think about it…_" And the connection shut off. Kayla felt ready to cry; why should they have to kill an innocent girl to escape? She looked up and saw that they were approaching a vent.

"Delta…" she said through her tears, "Please… please don't kill her…" Delta looked down at Kayla, unable to find the right way to reply. For a moment, his visor turned blue… Kayla guessed that meant sadness. Then, Delta lifted the little sister off of his back and placed her down in front of him. He touched her head with his right hand, and she started to glow with a white light. Kayla looked away, too afraid to look. There was a blinding flash… and then, there came another small voice.

"What…? Where am I…?" Kayla looked up and slowly turned around to see the little sister still there; but her eyes were no longer glowing. "Hey!" The little sister said, "I… I'm me again!" Kayla was so relieved; she was unable to speak for a moment. Delta lifted the little girl up and placed her in the air vent. "Thank you, mister…" the girl said before crawling into the vent.

"Thank you, Delta…" said Kayla, "Thank you for saving her." Delta gently patted Kayla's head with his free hand. Suddenly, Sinclair's voice was heard again.

"_Well…_" he said, "_Looks like the tin man had a heart after all. Personally I call that a liability; but at least you've got enough adam now… just. Head to The Hall of The Future and splice up with incinerate so we can move on._" Kayla couldn't help feeling a little angry at Sinclair's remark. She turned to Delta and said,

"Don't listen to him, Delta; you did the right thing." Delta gave a soft moan in reply, and the two of them turned to leave. Suddenly, Kayla tripped over something. When she looked back to see what it was, she saw that it was some kind of gun. "Delta! Look at this!" she called. Delta came back to examine what she had found. He swapped out his drill and placed the new gun on over his right hand; it fit perfectly. Then he aimed it at some mannequins across the room to test it out. The rapid fire confirmed that it was a machine gun. Satisfied with his new weapon, Delta gave a quick grunt by way of thanks. "You're welcome." said Kayla; and they both left the maintenance room and headed back to the park

Having found their way back into the park, Kayla and Delta made their way into The Hall of The Future. After taking out another group of splicers, they arrived at another strange vending machine called 'The Gatherer's Garden'.

"This is it, Delta;" said Kayla, "This is where Sinclair said we'd find the incinerate plasmid." Delta took the adam container off of his back and placed it into the slot on the machine. The adam meter started to climb until it reached one hundred and sixty; then the machine came to life and offered a small selection of plasmids and gene tonics. "Wow…" said Kayla, "Look at all this stuff…"

"**Rrgh…**" grunted Delta as a reply. Finally he found what he was looking for and pressed the button. A glowing red jar dropped into the dispenser slot and an advertisement started playing; describing how the incinerate plasmid could be used. Kayla watched as Delta took a small syringe, filled it with the liquid, and injected it into a port on his left glove. Almost instantly, the lightning disappeared and was replaced by fire. Both Kala and Delta stared with wonder at it.

"Does it hurt you at all?" Kayla asked. Delta shook his head for no. "Okay then;" said Kayla, "I guess we should be going now." She started to walk, but Delta stopped her by putting his machine gun in front of her. He then focused on the display across the hall and hit it with his incinerate plasmid. One of the mannequins came to life and started screaming in agony. Kayla only watched as the splicer finally stopped screaming and sank to the ground, dead. "Whoa…" she said, "Thank you, Delta; I really need to be more careful down here." Delta nodded quietly, replaced his adam canister, and they started to make their way out. But as they came back into The Hall of The Future, there was a horrible screeching sound and the lights sparked and went out.

"_Uh oh…_" said Sinclair over the radio, "_I think someone doesn't like you snoopin' around… Better get back to the station before she finds you!_"

"Who?" asked Kayla, "Before who finds us?"

"_The Big Sister…_" said Sinclair, "_In Rapture, splicers and big daddies are bad enough, but a big sister is the last thing you wanna see! Reason bein'… it will be the last thing you see._"

"Oh perfect!" said Kayla. Delta meanwhile had loaded his new machine gun and refilled his eve tank. Suddenly some unknown force started to pull the door apart, and when it had come clean off, there was a big sister waiting for them, her visor a furious red! Delta blasted her with incinerate and opened fire with the machine gun. Seeing nowhere else to hide, Kayla jumped up on the bar on Delta's back and held on for dear life, in hopes that the big sister wouldn't see her. The big sister used telekinesis to pick up some sections of the floor and hurl them at the big daddy. Delta took the full force of the blast and doubled back in pain. Changing his strategy, he switched to his rivet gun and selected the heavy rivets. A few good heavy shots caused the big sister to become disoriented. Delta picked up an oil drum and threw it at the big sister; to his horror, the big sister knocked it harmlessly away and it exploded, igniting a puddle of oil. Knowing he had to deliver the knockout fast, Delta switched to his drill and revved it up. The big sister shrieked with fury and charged headlong at Delta. Kayla shut her eyes, waiting for what would happen. She heard both combatants roaring in pain, and when she had the courage to look again, she saw the big sister lying on the floor; the darkness in her visor indicated she was dead.

"**Rrrrrrr…**" Delta moaned, and he collapsed on the ground. Kayla jumped off his back and ran around in front of him.

"Delta!" she cried, "Are you okay?" Delta didn't answer. He was now down on one knee, and Kayla could now see he had a deep wound in the side of his chest. Trying to remember her mother's first aid lessons, Kayla started to examine the wound. "It looks pretty bad…" she told the big daddy, "But maybe… maybe if I…" Just then, out of nowhere… Kayla's hands started to glow with a pure white light. For a moment, the young cano sapien was petrified on the spot, but finally she yelped and jumped back. "Wha… What was that…?" she asked as she examined her hands. She looked back at Delta, and then came the biggest shock of all… his wound had closed up! Delta looked down at where his wound had been, then looked at Kayla, and for the first time, managed to speak.

"**Hey…**" he said in a deep scratchy voice, "**Hey… can you do that again…?**"

"I… I'll try…" said Kayla. She approached Delta again and placed her hands over his chest. Her hands started to glow white again, but this time, she kept them on Delta's body. After about ten seconds, the light faded and Kayla stepped back. Delta rose to his feet, felt himself all over, then said,

"I don't believe it… It doesn't hurt anymore!" Now Kayla could hear his voice quite clearly; he sounded like a man who was just a bit older than her father but younger than Professor Shepherd.

"You can talk now too!" she exclaimed.

"You're right!" said Delta, "Whatever you did… I think you just healed my wounds; and repaired my vocal chords to boot!"

"Wow…" said Kayla, "I can't believe I just did that…" For a moment, neither of them spoke. Finally Kayla said, "I guess we should get back to the train station now."

"Yes we should;" said Delta, "Sinclair will be waiting on us."

It only took a minute for Kayla and Delta to get to the train station. Waiting on the tracks was a train car that looked like the gondola from an airship. Kayla could see that the tunnel in front of the car was coated in a wall of ice; that was most likely why Delta needed the incinerate plasmid. Delta stepped forward, and with a wave of his hand, the ice turned to water almost instantly and melted off of the tunnel door.

"Way to go, Delta!" said Kayla.

"Yes; Outstanding, Sport!" said a voice. Kayla and Delta looked to their left and saw a tall but rotund man emerge from a supply closet.

"Are you Sinclair?" asked Kayla.

"In the flesh!" the man answered with a smile, "And may I say it is nice to meet you too, Missy." He got down and let Kayla shake his hand. "By the way…" he added, "I'm sorry about callin' you ugly back there."

"Thank you;" said Kayla, "I understand it's not every day you meet a girl who's also a dog. I think those splicer things are the real ugly ones."

"Nothing's truer than that." said Sinclair. Then he turned to Delta and said, "And look at you, son; not even a big sister can keep you down."

"Well…" said Delta, "I wouldn't have survived without Kayla; she actually healed me after that creep pierced me with her syringe."

"Really…?" said Sinclair, "Well… turns out you're both windfalls for our cause."

"What exactly is 'our' cause?" asked Kayla, curiously.

"Not just escapin'…" said Sinclair, "But takin' some of Rapture's bounty with us! We'll save Eleanor Lamb so we can keep Delta here alive; and if we can manage to smuggle even a small amount of the wonderments Rapture gave birth to, we'll all be rich!"

"Wait a minute…" said Kayla, "You never said anything about getting rich out of this place."

"I did most of the heavy lifting out there;" said Delta, "And Kayla was a big help too. How do we know you're not gonna cheat us out of our share; that is if we even manage to get some stuff from down here to the surface?" Sinclair turned back to Delta and calmly said,

"Sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, Sport; but I like to look someone in the eye when I give them my word." With that, he looked at both of them and said, "I promise, both of you will get a bigger share than mine once we're out of here. Frankly, you deserve it." Kayla was about to speak, when the dreaded voice of Doctor Lamb came over Delta's radio again.

"_I had thought you some golem of Sinclair's, Delta…_" she said, "_Here to hold Rapture's arms while he rifles through her pockets. But no… you are aware of your plight. And Kayla… You have fallen victim to the influence of men who are the very model of the selfishness of the world above. But it's not too late for you; you can still be saved. However… you must be willing to understand…_" At that moment, the cries of several splicers were heard banging on the station door.

"Lamb sprung a trap on us!" cried Sinclair, "Delta! Open the tunnel, then jump on and start the train! Kayla, you better get on with me!" Kayla didn't argue; she ran straight onto the train and helped Sinclair on after her.

"Do you think Delta will be okay?" asked Kayla.

"You've seen what he can do;" said Sinclair, "I'm sure he'll be fine." The two of them heard several noises; Delta's drill revving, splicers screaming in pain, and other noises too gruesome to describe. Finally, Delta climbed onto the train and shut the door.

"Nothing to it!" he declared, "That incinerate plasmid does wonders." With that, he pushed the start button; the tunnel opened, and the train started moving.

"How long a ride is it to your lifeboat, Mr. Sinclair?" asked Kayla.

"We've only got two stops before we get to Fontaine Futuristics;" said Sinclair, "But we won't need to stop there. Once we find Eleanor, it's a quick jump over to Persephone and we're home free!"

"That's great;" said Kayla, "I can't wait to get home to my family."

"I have to admit I'm looking forward to seeing Eleanor myself;" said Delta, "She was the closest thing I ever had to a real daughter; the only person who loved me…"

"That's kinda sad;" said Kayla, "But I don't understand something. Why do we need her to keep you alive?"

"I'll answer that for you, Missy." said Sinclair. Kayla looked back at him, and he began to explain, "It has to do with the bonding between the big daddies and their little sisters. Modern big daddies like the bouncers, the rosies, and the rumblers can be bonded to multiple sisters, but the alpha series big daddies were bonded for life to one sister alone. If anything happened to their little sister, their bodies would shut down, kinda like a coma."

"That's terrible!" said Kayla, "We have to help him!"

"And we will;" said Sinclair, "We'll save Eleanor, get ourselves out, and get you home to your mama and papa."

"Thank you, Mr. Sinclair;" said Kayla, "It's nice to know somebody cares in this awful place." Not knowing what else to say, she sat down to help the ride go by. As she looked out the window at the crumbling underwater city, she couldn't help but wonder how her family was doing without her. She also wondered where that strange healing ability had come from. As she looked at her hands, she thought to herself, "_Maybe… Just maybe… I'm stronger than I thought…_"

**Kayla, Delta, and Sinclair are on their way into the city!**

**Can they make it through the splicers, big daddies, and vicious big sisters that await them?**

**Answers incoming… in Chapter 4: Debate In The Drop!**


End file.
